


i could have sworn something just hit my window

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Pesterlog, Sort-of Horror-ish, mild AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 04:22:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John hasn't been sleeping well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i could have sworn something just hit my window

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea what the fuck this is but it's short so

**John: Talk to Dave.**

You drop down into the chair in front of your computer, starting it up. God, why do you even bother turning it off at all? It isn’t as if it does anything but add wait time to pester your friends. It takes too long to sit and wait for and you end up leaning back and stretching, then leaning forward and shoving your arms out in front of you and stretching (you manage to hit your monitor, and you have a panicky sort of struggle with it to make sure it stays upright), then twisting your chest side to side and stretching. You’d woken up that morning feeling like you hadn’t slept at all, having tossed and turned uneasily all night for whatever reason, and you were exhausted now. Perhaps a friendly chat with Dave Strider would boost your spirits.

The computer is on now, and you open Pesterchum. He’s online, and you initiate conversation.

 

**\-- ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 19:27 --**

EB: i can’t seem to get a good night’s sleep

TG: am i supposed to be bothered by this

EB: well, i guess not.

EB: i just wanted to know if you had any suggestions i suppose?

TG: sleep more

TG: or try making yourself really tired

TG: and then sleeping

EB: yes, that’s usually how sleeping works, dave.

TG: sorry

EB: it’s fine.

EB: i’d just really like to get a full night’s rest.

TG: damn that really sucks bro

EB: yeah, i know.

 

            _Tap._

EB: that was weird.

TG: what

EB: i could have sworn something just hit my window.

 

            _Tap. Tap. Tap._

EB: there it was again!

TG: you should see what it is

EB: it’s probably just some bird.

 

            _Taptaptaptaptap._

EB: no, it can’t be a bird.

TG: what happened

TG: john

TG: dont leave me hanging like this

TG: john whats going on

EB: i’m debating whether or not to investigate.

TG: do it

 

**John: Investigate.**

            You minimize the chat and get to your feet. The curtains are drawn over your window, covering all of the glass but a sliver of it in the center, where the curtains drift slightly apart. You are hesitant. You do not know why. Shaking off the perturbed feeling that tugs at your gut, you reach out and grab the fabric and pull to the side.

            _HOLYFUCKINGSHITWHATTHEACTUALHELLISTHATTHINGTHATISNOTHUMANANDSHITWHEREDIDITGO_

You leap back, so quickly you fall on your rear on the floor. The curtain flutters back to its original position, completely innocent, as if it weren’t just hiding… something. Whatever it was.

            It must have been a hallucination, from lack of a proper rest and all that.

            You reach up and check to make sure the window is locked.

            A little _blip_ from your computer reminds you that you have a chum waiting, and you end up crawling backward and climbing up onto the chair. You tilt the screen slightly away from the window. Suddenly you’ve become a paranoid bastard.

 

TG: what is it

TG: is it just a bird

TG: is it some kind of stick

TG: what is it john

EB: i don’t know.

TG: what do you mean

TG: did you see anything

EB: yes, i saw something.

EB: it must have been lack of sleep getting to my head.

TG: what did you see

TG: john come on tell me

EB: it looked like…

EB: no, i don’t know what it looked like.

TG: ‘it’

TG: like not he or she

EB: i don’t think it was human.

TG: shit

 

            _Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap._

 

EB: dave, it’s tapping again.

TG: hitting your window you mean

EB: yeah. it won’t stop hitting my window now.

TG: thats some creepy shit right there

EB: yeah, i know.

EB: do you think i should try to scare it off somehow?

TG: nah itll go away eventually

 

            Conversation fades back into the usual (dude did you see the new game gamebro ragged on, have you talked to jade recently all she ever seems to do is sleep oh my god, et cetera) and the little _blips_ help to distract you from the thing that does not stop knocking on your windowpane. Eventually, it does go away, or at least the hits grow further apart. After a few hours of practically meaningless chatter and messing around with codes and hacks that you don’t understand, you end up collapsing onto your bed after a quick goodbye to Dave. You tug off your shirt and toss it somewhere else in the room, pulling the blankets over you. God, you’re tired. Maybe tonight will be a bit more peaceful? There is no tap tap tapping on your window, so the creature must have left. You sneak a peek over the duvet to the window.

            Through the crack in the curtains, a narrow yellow eye stares at you. It catches your own and the thing grins white, pointed teeth that seem to glow on their own.

            You let out a startled cry and cover yourself in the sheets again.

            Sleep does not come easy that night. When it does, you dream of something _taptaptapping_ at your window, and the window sliding open, and your white sheets flooding red, and you wake up screaming.

            The nights wear on like that.

            Just.

            Like.

            That.

            Nothing changes.

            Even when you duct tape the curtains together, you can feel that eye, watching you.

            Watching you.

            It never once stops tapping.


End file.
